Harry Potter & The Protectors orden
by Golden Nova
Summary: Harry and his friends restart an ancient organization to protect the world, a group which consists of the heirs of the most powerfull wizards and witches. Super!Harry. Mild Dumbledore and Weasley bashing. HP/FD, NL/LL, DM/GW. Adopted by Mr. Omega573
1. Summoning & Surprises

**HARRY POTTER AND THE PROTECTORS ORDEN**

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does. **

**Chapter 1- Summoning and Surprises **

It was a quiet day in Number 4 Privet drive. To an outsider the house was as normal and neat like the respectable family the Dursleys proclaim themselves to be. They sympathize with the Dursleys because they have to put up with the criminal boy in their house as the Dursleys have convinced of their nephew. The boy himself looks like a collection of abnormalities in the very aura around him. The most prominent features are his emerald green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. For the people in the Privet Drive he was just another ruffian and made criminal _Harry Potter_.

Yet they do not know that this man was far from normal. He was a person who can be claimed as the peak of abnormality. He is a wizard. The one who survived The Dark Lord five times. The one whom the Wizarding world looks upon as a hero and a lunatic. Yes The Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, etc.

One would expect such a man to be proud, arrogant, feeling like he was on the top of the world. But they are wrong. Here is a Boy, no Man who has the weight of the world on his shoulder. He is the one who has to kill the feared Dark Lord. He is the one who just lost his Godfather.

Harry was not well. He is angry. He is sad. He is feeling guilty. He is depressed. He is just spending his summer after the incident in the Department of Mysteries. The hearing of the Prophecy did nothing but make him more miserable. Worst of all his friends are not writing to him.

"Maybe they are angry with me" thought Harry. He almost got them killed in that "little" fight of theirs. He would not blame them if they want to stay away from him. He after all is a walking magnet of trouble.

His depressing thoughts may have continued but a slight rustling of the grass made him alert. He was staring at the place from where the sound has come. But there was no one there. Frowning slightly he concentrated to see. He was able to make out the slight blur of the invisibility cloak. He got slightly annoyed. So the order was still following him. Getting irritated he picked up a clod of dirt and threw it at the blur. He got a satisfied feeling hearing a thud and a feminine OW.

"Hi there Tonks" called out Harry. He would bet his entire fortune in his bank that it was her. He naturally won the bet against himself. The invisibility cloak was removed and there stood a sheepish girl with bubblegum pink short hair and a perfect body.

"Wotcher Harry!" greeted Tonks. She was in her Auror clothes.

"Couldn't you be a little more discrete? I mean how could you possibly achieve stealth." Harry asked with an amused grin. She blushed deep red and her hair also matched her colour giving her the look of an over ripe tomato. "Shut up" she snapped back.

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this. At least he was going to have some fun teasing the young auror. With a wicked grin he just started to do that.

--

It was the day after his birthday. His relatives have blissfully forgotten it. But that is not what surprised him. He has not received a single letter or gift from his friends and his real family the Weasleys. He was very much in shock. He was now really wondering if his friends have really started to shun him. This thought was interrupted when there was a flash of fire a beautiful red phoenix appeared out of the ball of flames.

It was a letter from Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are well. I can see that you are depressed about your godfather. So I thought to give you some time to get used to it. That is why I have decided to take care of your owl and post. You know that it is a dangerous time. So we cannot afford to be careless about the information in the letters. I hope you will understand. We cannot afford another incident like the last one. You will receive your gifts when you arrive at Hogwarts. Please refrain from going out. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry was now livid. So he was the reason he got no post. He looked at Fawkes and told him that he was not going to give any reply. Fawkes trilled sympathetically at him and left. He too was fed up with his familiar's manipulation. If this keeps up he would have to leave him. He could only hope it was not too late.

--

Harry was now angry. He thought that Dumbledore's a sane man. But he now realized he was nothing but a pawn at the old coot's disposal. He was so angry that he failed to notice that a portkey with a goblin has arrived and was watching Harry rant with amusement in his eyes. After a good 5 minutes he interrupted Harry with a cough. Harry jumped a mile high and was immediately pointing a wand at his intruders face. Then he realized that it was a Goblin and calmed down.

"Don't you think you could have knocked first and entered" asked an irritated Harry.

"I apologize for that Mr. Potter. But I was sent here to collect you to bring you to the Gringotts Bank, as you were not there for the will reading of Mr. Black." replied the Goblin Calmly.

But now Harry was livid was an understatement. So that manipulative old geezer kept him out of Sirius's will reading. He was not even informed. When asked, the Goblin reassured him that many owls were sent but they did not get a reply. He also found out that Sirius has legally given Harry emancipation and is now the head of the Black family giving him the title of Lord Baron Potter-Black.

To get the remaining paperwork done Harry along with the Goblin took the portkey to Gringotts.

--

Preview

In the next chapter Harry will find out about his true heritage.

--

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Please R&R.


	2. The Heir

**Chapter 2- The Heir**

**A/N: I don't Own Harry Potter. J.K.Rowling does.**

After getting to Gringotts Harry was escorted to meet Ragnok, the head Goblin to finalize the deal.

"Ah Lord Potter-Black it's... profitable to meet you" Ragnok greeted. It was of the highest degree greeting that a Goblin can offer. Harry was taken back. Seeing his reaction Ragnok quickly said "You Lord Potter-Black are the richest single depositor in Gringotts. So it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a smile.

Harry was taken aback. He quickly replied "please call me Harry Mr. Ragnok. I don't... like to be called that with such great allies."

Ragnok was now shocked to hear that coming from a human but he quickly came back. "You truly are a great wizard Harry Potter. Many people consider ourselves to be lower than them."

Ah! Another stupid misconception. I am truly sorry for the hardships my kind place on you. If I can, I will try to lift that stupid notion. Now anyway back to business" Harry replied with a grin.

"Yes, it is said in Mr. Black's will that you receive 80 of black family fortune. Also you are now the Head of Black Family. We need a drop of your blood to identify you. It's just a formality and shows us your parentage." With that Ragnok removed a silver dagger with many runes inscribed in it. Harry took the dagger and cut a small cut in his palm and let a few drops of blood fall on the parchment which immediately turned blue and started to shake. After a while lines began to form in the parchment telling his heritage.

Harry was shocked. No he was beyond shocked. So was Ragnok by the way he was looking.

_Lord Harry James Black-Potter _

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Baron Black_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Ravenclaw_

_Lord Hufflepuff_

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord of Pendragon_

Wait! He is the heir of the four founders and King Arthur. He really is the heir of Slytherin. So the people in his second year were correct. This was certainly he had not expected.

Ragnok returned to his self first. "Well Mr. Potter this is certainly an interesting development. We need you to undergo the acceptance ritual to claim the Heritage. You will be judged whether or not to accept the heritage. Griphook take Lord Potter to the heritage ritual room."

Harry was too shocked to resist. Before too long he found himself inside a cave where there is the statue of King Arthur. In the middle of the room there is a stone in which a massive sword was embedded. This must be the legendary Excalibur mused Harry. He was suddenly shocked when the statue of the late king turned into a flesh and bone. "Who is it that wishes to take my claim" he asked in a deep voice.

Harry gulped and answered in a small voice "I do."

"Well to prove yourself you must pull that sword out of the stone. Only a person of a gentle and at the same time a strong character can pull that sword out of it. Also if you are unworthy unpleasant surprises will await you."

Slowly Harry went to the stone where the sword is kept. He took a good grip on it and pulled it with all his might. The result was that he fell to ground as the sword easily came out of it.

He heard Arthur chuckle. "Well that happened to me also when I pulled it out. So anyway you are judged worthy and therefore I grant you my heritage. You will inherit the Castle of Avalon. You also now command the army of Warlocks who have well hidden to await their Lord's return. Seek them out. They will help you to fight. Do you accept my gifts?"

Harry could only answer one thing. "I do". If he has an army maybe he can defeat dear old Moldywart. As soon as he said that he became unconscious.

--

Harry was now starting to get consciousness. He suddenly became aware that he no longer alone but was watched by four people. Slowly he felt a soft feminine hand put his glasses on his face. His vision returned and what he saw made his jaw drop to the floor. There standing in a solid form were the four founders of Hogwarts.

A small chuckle came from a lady who was petite. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She was shorter than the rest of them. "Yes! We get that reaction most of the times. I am Helga Hufflepuff by the way." She finished with a small smile.

"Let him be Helga" came a voice from his left. She was an Angel was the only way Harry could describe her. Her hair was jet black straight and silky. But she was not as beautiful as Fleur thought Harry. _Hold on. Where did that thought come from. _

Rowena offered her hand and helped Harry up who only managed to offer a thanks and an apology while trying to impersonate a tomato. Rowena laughed at this and was soon joined by two male voices also chuckling.

"Sorry for that. I am Godric Gryffindor and my not so charming friend here is Salazar Slytherin." Godric told Harry. Salazar only grunted in reply.

Salazar did not strike as the talkative type to Harry.

"_Who is this fool who dares claim my inheritance" _hissed Salazar in parseltongue.

"_You should be careful about what you talk, someone might understand it_" hissed Harry back. Salazar was stunned. "So you can speak?" asked Salazar in normal English.

"Yes I can."

"Well now onto business" interrupted Godric.

Harry suddenly felt like he was stripped naked. He then recognized that it was the founders using Legilimency. His entire life flashed in his mind.

"He is very loyal. He will not hesitate to take a curse for his friends. He always forgives his friends even if they have wronged him more than twice. He is worthy to receive the heritage of Hufflepuff. I thereby grant him the ability to talk with animals and knowledge of transfiguration and charms." With that Helga transferred a magic core from within her into Harry. "You now possess all the knowledge that I have."

Harry was relieved. One founder has given him their gifts. Only three more should find him worthy.

"He is also intelligent. He has not used this for the fear of losing his friends. He is also intelligent. But his mind has a bind on it. Probably placed by his headmaster. I will remove it. "Harry suddenly felt like he was under cruciatus curse again. The last thing he saw before passing out was Rowena's face.

Harry woke up in someone's lap. He felt a hand run through his hair. It was calming and felt good. He opened his eyes and saw into the black eyes of Rowena. "Now that you have woken up, I have judged you worthy to receive the heritage of Ravenclaw. I hereby grant you the gift of Arithmancy and runes. "Now Harry felt Rowena's magic core pass into him. "My Knowledge shall be yours."

"You are cunning when required. But you refuse to use it fear of being called evil. You also will use any means to defeat Voldemort. You hereby receive the gift of Potions and Grey arts. These are not Dark Arts but are just as powerful. Not everyone can defeat Voldemort with only stunners." Salazar's magic core now infused with his and he could feel the knowledge of Potions and Grey Arts in him.

"You are very brave. You face any situation and never back down. I hereby judge you worthy of receiving my gift of Transfiguration, Muggle fighting and the most important thing that has been neglected. A body to suit your power." With that Harry felt magic pouring into his body and the third time in the day he lost consciousness.

--

Harry woke up to see the worried faces of the four founders. To his shock the most worried was Salazar. He must have thought it out loud because Salazar smiled.

Godric now took the stage. "Now you have took the cores as the primary heir, your job is to find the other four of our blood line. They will receive a gift from each of us." He gave Harry a ruby, emerald, sapphire and a topaz. "You know that the world is in darkness. We now have to renew the ancient society to protect the world. The Protectors Orden."

"Excuse me Salazar sir. Why have you granted Tom Riddle the heir hood status?" Harry asked gathering his Gryffindor courage. He was confused. If Voldemort already has his inheritance why should he bother to find the secondary heir of Slytherin?

"He is not my heir as everyone believes. He is the heir of Morganna Le Fey. A stronger and better parseltongue than me. That is why he was able to control Blissy in the chamber of secrets."

Harry couldn't help but roll on the floor laughing. The founders looked as if he has lost his mind. "Blissy" laughed Harry. "A 60 Feet Basilisk that terrorized the school and you find no other name than Blissy" laughed Harry hard and the other three founders joined him. Salazar scowled.

Recovering Harry asked "Do you have any idea as to who might be the secondary heir and to how we can confirm the."

"The gem stones in the presence of the heir will immediately be drawn into them. So if they are close by you will know. Also we believe that your friend Luna Love good might be my heir as the heir of Ravenclaw."

"Hermione Granger is my heir. I will bet you 1000 galleons on it" Godric started but stopped when Helga hit him on his head.

"Be serious. Now the Longbottom family has my blood in them. I am sure that Neville is my heir."

"Blaize Zabini" simply told Salazar.

"That is great but how can we start the orden with only 5 people."

"I think it is time to explain about our past. You see when Hogwarts was being built, we were attacked by a group of people under the leadership of the Heir of Le Fey. We eventually were led into a war. We had under our command each a 5-man army with some of our abilities. You also need to find them. We were almost losing when the Heir of Merlin helped us. But the Heir of Le Fey did not leave quietly. He promised the world pain by the next Heir. After this ritual is done Voldemort will start regaining the knowledge of Le Fey. So you need to start the Orden quickly. We also can give you the names of the heirs that helped us. You will give them the power from the magic core. They will be able to summon their magical cores and their weapons. Take the respective heir to the castles. Gryffindor castle is in Ireland. Salazar castle in Wales. Ravenclaw castle in Normandy. Hufflepuff castle is southern Scotland" explained Rowena.

"I think I need to sit down. This is way too much information."

"I think this list of names will help you." helped Helga.

_**GRYFFINDOR**_

_**Oliver Wood**_

_**Angelina Johnson**_

_**Seamus Finnigan**_

_**Lavender Brown**_

_**Norman Beclay**_

_**RAVENCLAW**_

_**Cho Chang**_

_**Su Lui**_

_**Rodger Davies**_

_**Justin Finch-Fletchley**_

_**Fiona Fairlight**_

_**HUFFLEPUFF**_

_**Hannah Abbot**_

_**Susan Bones**_

_**Ernie Macmillan**_

_**Nymphadora Tonks**_

_**Glacine Berder**_

_**SLYTHERIN**_

_**Daphnee Greengrass**_

_**Christopher Draven**_

_**Alice Windrunner**_

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Samine Salsin**_

Harry's heart leapt. Most of the people in the list were his friends and are in the DA. But the others he has no idea. and Malfoy. How can he convince him? Sensing his frustrations, Salazar told him that he might be under the imperious curse by his father.

Harry also could not understand how Fiona could be the heir when she was a muggle born. When he voiced his concern Godric answered him. "Her Great grandfather from her father's side was a squib of my familial line. They disowned him. So she is now my heir.

When you give them the gems they will be able to summon our weapons. But since you already pulled my sword you have to give it to the secondary heir. Once the magic core infuse they will be able to summon the weapons. Also in the castles you will be able to find the weapons to give to the members of the orden. They are crafted after our own. Now all you have to do is find the Heir of Merlin. Unfortunately the heir will not be by blood but by magic. So we cannot help you."

"I understand." So all he has to do now is to take the effort to rebuild the orden.

With that said he took the Excalibur and sent it to his personal dimensional storage Rune."

He then felt someone or something land on his shoulder. He looked up and was shocked at what he saw. A light Phoenix. His mind reeled when he felt the bond of the familiar formed between them. _Hello Harry wizard I am Linnie the phoenix of light and the legacy of the Pendragon family._

_Hello Lin. Is it OK if I call you Lin? _

_Yes Harry. We have to get going now. We have to start the orden._

_Yes but first I have to get the money._

_Yes hold onto my tail. I will transport you to the bank manager._

They materialized in the bank again. Harry asked if there was a way to withdraw money without coming often and the bank offered him a Gringotts card. It is good in the Muggle and the Wizarding World.

Harry went into Diagon alley. He bought new clothes. Both Wizarding and Muggle. He then went into muggle London and bought some exercise equipment and clothes. He paid with his card. When the owner was not looking he wandlessly shrunk them and put them in his pocket. Wandless magic cannot be traced. Since he got the core of the founders he was able to do any magic wandlessly and easily.

He then bought a trunk which has inside it a two-story apartment. With this Harry flamed to Hermione's home to start the orden.

--

Preview

_In the next chapter The Orden will be reborn_

_--_


	3. The Orden Reborn

**Chapter 3- The Orden Reborn**

A/N: J.K.Rowling is the owner of Harry Potter.

**Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton.**

In the manor house of the Riddle family Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort is very angry. His top followers and most of his inner circle members have been captured in the Department of mysteries. Not only that but they have failed to retrieve the prophecy, which is very important to know how to kill Harry Potter. But that is not worrying him. His rival was growing powerfull. He managed to resist the possession by him, The Great Lord Voldemort. He also managed to cause him pain which is a lot worse than ten Cruciactus curses put together.

This is not looking good for Lord Voldemort. His followers are all pureblood. but due to the shortage of pureblood Death Eaters he was forced to recruit Half Blood wizards and witches to maintain his dwindling forces. His followers are being killed and captured by Aurors and the Order Of the Roast Turkey.

While the Dark Lord is thinking a spirit lot more evil than Lord Voldemort can ever be was watching him. He knew that this person was the Heir of Le Fey. He will be a good candidate to bring this spirit which has been wandering the planet for 2000 years.

Deciding this the spirit has come slowly before the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort looked up to see a spirit with eyes so evil he felt shivers run down his spine. "Who are you."he asked slowly

_I my friend am your destiny._The spirit replied. Then without a warning it entered the body of Lord Voldemort,merging itself with the mutilated and dark soul of the Dark Lord.

--

In a house somewhere in Southern London a girl with very bushy brown hair is pacing the living room worriedly. Hemoine Granger is worried, not because of her O.W.L result (many people will not believe this) but for her best friend and almost her brother Harry Potter. He has not replied to any letter she has written. She also infacy sent an Howler to him hoping that he would write back. He has just lost his Godfather and she has no idea of how to comfort him. She asked her Headmaster to send him to the Burrow where her other best friend Ron Weasley can atleast help him. But the Headmaster has refused telling her that everyone knows about the Burrow and Harry's Affliation to that place. It will be number 1 on the D.E list.

Hermoine then asked if Ron or her could go to Harry's relatives place to give him mortal support. But she was again declined. the reason, having too many magical people will weaken the wards.

But now Harry has not been in contact with anyone. The Order is refusing to answer her about Harry. Somewhere in her mind she feared that Harry might have commited something worse. Orelse he would have written to her right.

Suddenly there was flash of white light. Hermoine literally jumped a foot high. She had her wand at ready. She slowly moved towards the source of the disturbance. There stood a majestic white Pheonix. Hermoine gasped, they are very rare and only people with a very pure soul can be able to bond with them. _Stop this intellectual thinking. There is an intruder in your house._ She mentally scolded herself. She then looked around to see the intruder. The man was around 6 feet high, has a messy black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. _Harry._

She was shocked. This was not the Harry she had seen a few weeks before. He has changed. Gone was the shy and depressed boy. this Harry was confident and radiated power and authority. This boy no man cannot be Harry. If he is he must have undergone one hell of a change. He is now very handsome, has muscles that are visible through his tight and semitransparent shirt. Man any girl will be chasing after him from now.

Her musings were shaken by a cough. It was Harry. "If you have done checking me out then I would suggest that you sit down. You look like you are ready to fain. Oh!Hermoine, flies." he said with an amused grin.

Hermoine blushed and closed her mouth she has opened. She then smothered Harry in a killer hug which would make Mrs.Weasley green with envy.

"Her...moine...oxy..gen"Harry gasped due to lack of Oxygen in his lungs. Hermoine let go of him blushing."Where have you been? I have been so worried about you. You looked so depressed. I thought you might have done something horrible. I thought that relatives might have done something to you. The Order members have did not tell me anything. You have not replied to any of my letters . You may have been severly injured. You..."

She was suddenly cut off her ranting by a hug from Harry. She was surprised. Harry never initiated any show of affection. This was something new. But she was pleased none the less.

" Do you want some water. You must be tired after all that lectures"teased Harry. She blushed deeply again. Why was she blushing so much"Shut Up!"She snapped at him but not out of anger but embarassment.

" You know Mione. You should really give time for people to reply"He smiled at her embarassment."What I have been doing? I have been under house arrest because our dear old _Headmaster _decided for me that I would be safe at that excuse for a jail and taken the responsibility of taking care of my letters and my owl as well." He said the word Headmaster with such dislike that hermoine was surprised. Harry and Dumbledore have always been in good relations. What has happened to changed that. But the rest of his explanation made it evident. She always respected authority figures what her Headmaster has done is outrageous. So that is the reason why Harry could not write to her. That means he has not recieved any gift or letters for his birthday. Now Hermoine was totally angry with Dumbledore. Her image of the leader of the Order of Pheonix has totally changed.

Harry continued explaining. He told her about the Goblin visit from Gringotts and the inheritance. She gasped when he explained that he was the heri of the Pendragon famuly and the four founders.

"Harry can I see the Excaliber. No one has seen it since its dissapearance." Harry smirked and summoned his sword from the temporal dimension storage. Hermoine gasped when she saw the sword and was also impressed of his abilities in Runes. "I wish I could do that."she sighed softly. Then she spotted a grin on Harry's face."What"she asked sharply.

"You know Mione, that is a very good quetion you asked. But if you don't mind, could you please Floo call Neville and Luna. I will explain it to them as well.

"That's not a problem Harry, but my fireplace is not connected to the Floo Network."

Harry took out his wand and muttered something that Hermoine could not translate. The fireplace immediately roared to life."There, you can call them now."

" You just used magic. What if the ministry trace them back. You will be in serious trouble."

"Don't worry Mione, I place a ward around your house. So now you can use magic n this house."

"But how did you do it. Only Ministry personel can do it ."

"Please Mione. I will explain everything when they get here." Hemoine simply nodded and Floo called Neville and Luna. They were first surprised but came over to her pace in 10 minutes.

"Hey Harry! Wow. You look...cool"

"Thanks Nev. Hi Luna! " He could not help but grin at the dreamy look at her face. It was one of the reasons he liked Luna. She was never surprised by anything. Maybe because of her upbringing and constant reading of the Quibbler. Sometimes he wondered if she was a Seer.

"Hello to you too harry. You look sexy!"she replied with her usual dreamy voice. Harry could'nt help but blush. He always knew luna could say things straight forward but he still could'nt help but blush at her statement. Hermoine and Neville both laughed at his embarrasment.

" Hm...thanks Luna" was the only response he could give." Clearing his throat to get rid of his blush he aske dthe others to sit down. " You guys might be wondering why I called you here. please bear with me.I will explain everything. But you must promise me that none of this should leave this room." They all nodded. He started explaining everything, the Prophecy, the meeting, the inheritance ritual, the four Founders and finally their role as the secondary Heirs.

They were very quiet aside from occasional scowls at the mentioning of the deeds by the Headmaster and sympathy when they found out about the will, shock about their heritage, disbelief and finally acceptance.

"Harry, you said that we as the secondary Heirs should lead the house army in the Protectors Orden. But what exactly is this orden."

"Trust you to ask the questions Mione. The Orden? Let's see." He let the ravenclaw side take over. " The orden was found over a thousand years ago. There was a time where the heir of Le Fey got his Inheritance. He attacked Hogwarts to take over the school. If he could control them at such young stage he could easily take over the world. The Founders fought back with their House armies. But they were loosing badly due to the superior magical knowledge and power of the Le Fey Heir and the size of his followers. But they were helped by the Heir of Merlin. The Heir of Le Fey was defeated but he managed to wound the Merlin Heir very badly. In desperation that if the Heir of Le Fey was to rise again, he has no blood line , he released the magical core in his body along with all his memories into the world telling that when the Heir of Le Fey returns and the Orden is reborn the magical Heir will arise to lead the Orden to victory. That is the function of the Orden to protect the world from the wrath of Le Fey and with the help of Heir of Merlin, defeat him."

"But Harry, that means that the Heir of Merlin has to defeat Voldemort as he is Le Fey's Heir. But according to the prophecy you are the one to defeat him. What does it mean now."

" I don't know Mione. That is not our top priority now. We have to find Merlin's magical Heir, only god knows how. But first we have to restart the orden. Now do you guys accept the responsibility and become the secondary heirs of the founders. Will you follow the Heir if Merlin and fight against evil."

"We do."

" I now proclaim the Protectors Orden reborn."

"Then step forward Neville Longbottom. From now on you shall be Lord Hufflepuff. Hermoine Granger, from now on you sall be Lady Gryffindor. Luna Lovegood , from now on you shall be Lady Ravenclaw. So be it." With this the ruby, sapphire and topaz entered the bodies of the young heirs respectively and were being absorbed by them. Their auras pulsed as their magical cores adapted to the new ones. Once they are done they stood still for a second and then felt a familiar pull of portkey in their navel and dissapeared leaving a very bewildered and surprised Harry behind.

_What just happened here Lin._

_Do not worry Harry wizard, they have gone to the place where they shall undergoe the inheritance ritual. They shall be judged if they are worthy or not._

_Hey, how come I did not undergo this._

_You were judged by your character and moreover the founders have already seen all the fights and situations you have gone through. They aepted that you did not need to undergo the ritual and the tests._

_I just hope they just come through the ritual unharmed_

_They should. If not the Orden shall be incomplete._

_--_

_Somewhere in the woods of Southern England a girl with long black hair and greyish silver eyes woke up with a start as the body was assaulted with magic and knowledge far greater than any person could imagine were taking hold of her._

_The Heir of Merlin has awoken._

_--_

A/N: I hope you guys are satisfied with it. I am not exactly good at this conversation things but I promise to get better. The next chapter is about the ritual of the three young members and also the induction of the Slytherin Heir.

Please R&R on this chapter.


	4. The Trials

**Chapter 4- The Trials**

A/N: Thank you for the reveiws. This chapter will contain the trials for the inheritance ritual to complete. I don't know Latin so I welcome any suggestions for spells especially elemental spells.

As soon as the magic from the portkey as faded, Hermoine found herself in the middle of a forest. Her first impulse of mind was to panic. She was somewhere unknown and seperated from the rest. But soon her logical section of her mind overtook the mind. She first checked her belongings. Her wand is still with her. Good. She can now defend herself. Slowly and cautiously she began checking out the surroundings. She tried to analyse where she exactly was. Judging from the damp atmosphere and the cold she must still be somewhere in the British Isles. She now began to think what her next step should be. Appartion is dangerous. She was at an unknow location . She has never tried to apparate and she does not know if the forest has anti-apparation wards. Slowly to make sure, she began casting charms to to find out any wards are there. To her displeasure there are many wards that she cannot pinpoint at any specific ward. So she decided to walk until no wards are there and try to communicate with others. She slowly walked towards the north. After walking for 10 minutes she heard rustling in the leaves on the ground. Some might think that she was nothing but a bookworm. But she had training with the Harry Potter. One thing she learned to do was to be aware of the surroundings.

She stopped and peered through the darkness to see if there is anyone or anything there.She debated whether to cast a lighting charm. SHe can see the other thing but she can also give away her position. After some time thinking of all the training with Harry and Moody's Constant Vigilance she cast _Lumos_ and immediately she froze seeing what was staring at her.

It was a Lethifold

--

At another location Luna woke up wit scent of grass in her nostrils. Her vision was foggy but was now clearing. She immediately sat up and examined her suttoundings. It seems to be grassland with small trees and tall bushes. She has no idea where she was. not that she doesn't like to be in unknown situations but this situation is slighly disconcerting. She brought her occulmency to full power to control her emotions. Occulmency is the reason why she always has the dreamy look. That is why she has control over her emotions when people insulted her.

She slowly started to spread her magic around her to sense anything unfriendly. Years of training with her father allowed her senses to heighten because of their quests to uncover things. She delt nothing. She was surrounded by nothing. This confused her. Normally anywhere no matter muggle or magical world, something always is present. But now feeling nothing is disturbing her.

There is only one explanation. Something is blocking her senses. She was now more alert. Her training with Harry has improved her. Slowly she started moving toward a small hill almost 2 miles from her place.

When she reached the foot of the hill, she suddenly felt something foreboding. Drawing her wand she cast the revealing spell on the surroundings. She felt distinct crack as the spell took effect. Her senses suddenly went to full alert as she heard a hiss. Turning around slowly she saw what would frighten most people. A Manticore.

Being a Ravenclaw she knows what a Manticore is. She knows what its weaknesses and strenghts. But she now lacked the dare and the will and the courage to fight. Suddenly as though she felt someone was pouring courage into her she felt ready to take on the beast.

_Confringo._

The spell hit its mark but being a jinx it has no effect on the creature. Luna suddenly felt stupid. She was not fighting a human. This is a beast. She recalled what her father taught her. "To fight someone or something think like it."

Determined to fight now she now whipped her wand and cast arune that allows her more strenfht, speed and senses.

The manticore jumped at her, determined to bite her. Luna dove to her right, narrowly missing the lion head's jaws. The manticore was not done yet, the snake head then lunged forward to bite her. But due to her now incresed strenght and speed Luna jumped and rolled to her left.

_Impedimenta. Reducto._

Both spells missed her mark. The manticore was angry. It raised its claws and attacked Luna slashing her robe. Luckyly the claws did not touch the skin, orelse the poison might have entered her blood stream.

Luna saw some ruins ahead and ran towards it. The manticore also follwed. It would have easily gained over any himan, but because of the enhancment rune Luna was as agile as a fox.

Still the manticore was fast. Turning around she cast _Reducto _it. This time it hit its mark. The manticore staggered slightly. This gave Luna enough time to enter the ruins. She ran toward a room which was the only one intact. She hastily opened the door and slipped inside. She then closed the door and cast the strongest locking cahrm she knows on the door.

She looked around. The room was moderately big. There was a small altar in the farther end of the room. She walked over there slowly and with awareness. When she reached it she saw a small white egg. Somehow she felt drawn to it, as if in a trance. She slowly reached for the egg and pulled it out of the altar. Suddenly she flt magic drawn into the egg. It felt tiring but at the same time exiting.

**CRASH**

The door suudenly oppened. The manticore has come inside.

Luna quikly put the egg inside her robes and started casting all the curses, hexes and jinxes she knows at it.

Somehow only few spells hit the target but did not do lasting damage to it. Luna then became bold and dived head on coming to point blank rane and fired a Reductor curse putting all her strenght into it. It hit the mark on one of its legs. But this was not enough to deter the beast.

Luna was now desperate. Even her occulmency did not help her. She felt helpless. She was close to dying. Her only regret was not able to help Harry. The man who showed her compassion and loyalty when no one else had. She has to live. She needs to help Harry.

Then it happened. With these thoughts, the magic inside her stirred. The egg she was holding in her robes cracked. A small blue dragon has come out. It ttok one look at Luna and looked at the manticore assessing the situation. It then started to transfer it's power to Luna. In the process it also formed the bonds of magic and familiar bond, fusing their cores together and their knowledge.

Luna felt the power transfer. She now knew what to do. Lifting her hand, she drew the full power of the air elemental. Focusing on the target she let the compressed air hit the beast. It was like she knew what she was doing. It was as if she was a natural at this.

The manticore did not have the time to dodge it. It was hit and was sent flying through the air, into the forest before hitting a tree with a sharp crack. It stood up shakily and turned and ran away.

Luna watched the whole process. She saw the beast running away. She now felt the adrenaline leaving her and the exhaustion took her toll. She passed out.

--

Hermoine froze at the spot. A lethifold is like a Dementor. but they are very rare and probably more dangerous than dementors. it was not because they are more powerful, but because there are not many people who fought them, because they are so rare. Also there are not many people who survived. Thinking hard Hermoine remembered what little she read about them. lethifolds are creatures of darkness. They hate light. So a patronus could work against it.

_'Expecto Patronum'_

The silver otter erupted from the tip of the wand and it slammed directly into the lethifold. the spell did not do any any physical or noticable damage on it. This scared Hermoine. She started to panic. She was not the type like Harry who can face any situation unknown. She always prided in knowing things. Being left unknown left her afraid. She does not know how to deal with the unkown. She now ran to her left hiding behind the tree.

_Impedimenta. Stupefy. Petrificous Totalus. Reducto._

Hermoine started firing barrage after barrage of all the spells she knew at it.

But the Lethifold was managing to dodge the spells. Even if the spels hit they were able to throw it off. It took one good leap and landed in front of the human and hit her hard in the stomach.

Hermoine flew through the air and hit a tree. She felt her left hand crack on the impact. It was pain. It took all her will power not to cry out loud. She is still dazed from the hit. She slowly stood up. Shaking her head she saw the creature closing in on her. She must not die.She needs to help Harry . She needs to help her best friend . He was an unofficial brother to her. He needs her. She could not let her die. She has to survive.

_You have courage my child. You have loyalty. You are worthy._

These words came from nowhere. Hermoine suddenly felt some thing matallic in her hands. It was heavy. Looking down she was shocked to see the Sword of Gryffindor in her hands.

Hermoine felt her courage returning. She looked up and saw Fawkes. Fawkes looke at her trilled to her filling her with courage and dissapearing with a flash of fire.

When this was transpiring, the Lethifold collected its magic and threw a apike made of ice at her. Instinctively she raised her sword at the spike and with one stoke of forward slash cut the spike before it hit her.

The Lethifold had not finished with her yet. It move forward toward her fast and hit her with a burst of magic forcing her down. It then held out its knobly hands and started strangling her.

Hermoine was now struggling to push the Lethifold off her. She then swung the sword and slashed the creature drawing an ice cold liquid from the wounds.

Hermoine was now desperate. She concentrated all her magic to repel the beast. But somehow she called upon something else.

A red stone like egg came zooming over to her. Impulsively she held out her hand and caught the egg.

The effct was immediate. The egg started to crack as soon as she caught it. A small red dragon has come out of it. The dragon took one look at the lethifold and then stared into the eyes of the person responsible for making it hatch. Immediately Harmoine felt a msgic recoil as the bonds of a familiar is formed.

The lethifold was clearly not please. It started to move towards the human. She was a pest that has to be killed. That is what his master has ordered.

Hermoine felt the creature approching her. It was now or never. Holding her sword she forced all her magic into it. the sword suddenly started glowing and was in fire. Hermoine did not notice this. She was too busy looking at the wraight like creature before her .

The lethifold momentarily lost its resolve. Fire was one of the things they hate. The girl before it was holding a weapon of flame. Maybe it was not a good idea to anger this human.

While the lethifold paused for a while Hermoine took the chance and with one swift movement cut off its right hand. The creature stumbled back. But Hermoine did not stop. She now has the knowledge of the founder unlocked. Gryffindor's power was now hers to command. She took out her wand pointed her wand and spoke the words of one of the most powerfull fire spells.

_Elementus inflammare globus._

These are the words that are the doom for any creature that is not fire. The huge globe of fire and magma erupted from her wand and engulfed the dark creature. Its screams were heard by all the creatures of the forest who cheered . The creature of darkness is gone from the forest.

After the globe of fire dissapeared. Hermoine sunk to the ground. She slowly began to control her breathing. She then saw the little dragon watching her. Then it slowly started to come towards her. Unable to understand, she just held out her hand. To her shock on the right hand forearm a tatoo of a red gryffin was etched.

_Do not be shocked my master. It is nothing but the mark of the Gryffindor chosen you as worthy follower._

Hermoine quickly swung her head to see who was talking. No one was there except for the dragon. Could it be it was the dragon who was talking to her.

_Yes my lady. I am now your familiar.As you can see I am an fire elemental dragon.I also serve the purpose of a familiar just like the Pheonix you know. You can understand and talk to me because of your mind link to me._

She now has a familiar. She was contemplating things. She looked down to her right hand and saw the Sword of Gryffindor in her hands. But how is this possible. She remembered Harry telling her that as he pulled it out, He has to give it to her.

As if understanding her looks_. Yes, that would normally be correct. But due to your unfortunate encounter you were forced to order the sword. As its current keeper, the Pheonix had to bring it to your care._

_What is your name. I don't mean to be rude but why am I here?_

_I have no name my lady. You can give me one if you want me to. This place used to be the castle of Gryffindor once used to stand. But a dark lord destroyed it and placed that wraight to deter any heir to come here. Needless to say many were killed. _

_Oh. So this used to be the castle. now what am I supposed to do._

_You now have the Sword. You now have to summon the five Swordsof the Gryffindor Orden._

Thinking quickly she called out to the 5 other swords. They came to her. They were beautiful. They were almost the same as the sword she holds except dor the names on it. Acsessing the founder knoledge she opened her personal dimension storage rune and banished them into it.

_Now what do I do. _

_My lady. You must return to your Leige Lord. You now need to summon the rest of the Gryffindor Orden._

_OK. Now how about your name. What would you like to be named._

_It is up to you my lady. But the previous heir called me Godric._

_Your previous heir?_

_Yes. I reincarnate every time._

_So be it godric. Now how do I get out of here._

_I am a Familiar, meaning I can do what a pheonix or any other familiar can do. _

_Ok then. If you can hurry, i have a brother who needs to be hugged to death when I returned._

_As you cammand my lady._

With a flash of red flames they both dissapeared into the night.

--

Luna woke up to some small soft wet thing on her face. Opening her eyes, she saw the same small dragon licking her face to make her get up.

_Are you awake now._

_Yes I think so. Wait how are you talking to me. Where am I?_

_You are at the remains of the Castle of Ravenclaw. I am now your familiar. My previous one called me Rowena. You can give me a different name if you want._

_Oh. Rowena is a beautiful name. It should do . Now can you tell me whats going on and why I am here. _

rowena did not bother to explain. She just fed all the knowledge directly into Luna's Brain.

_Wow. That's a lot of info Row._

_Row? _

_Yes Rowena is a long name. Now I just have to summon the Twin daggers of Ravenclaw and the 5 Ravenclaw Orden weapons is it._

_Yes that would be the case. _

Luna summoned her daggers first. They were beautifull. They had a saphire embedded into the hilts. She also summoned the other weapons and after examining them banished them into the dimensional storage space.

_I have a question. Why are all the weapons similar? Shouldn't they be a bit different?_

_The weapons change thair size according to the person thay hold. So don't worry. It will fit all of them perfectly._

_Ok now that is over do you mind getting me out of here._

_Sure my lady._

With a flash of light they were gone.

--

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was busy with exams. So it took little time more. So This was my first time writing a fight scene. I also have problem with naming spells. So any help will be appreciated. Please R&R.

Next chapter Neville's trial and Draco Malfoy's rescue.


	5. The Castle of Merlin

**Chapter 5- The Castle Of Merlin**

A/N: Sorry about the delay to update. having exams really sucks. Anyway thanks for the reveiws. I will try to improve my writing style.

Harry Potter is owned by J.K.Rowling, the luckiest woman in the world. Fleur will not appear for 2 or 3 more chapters. So don't be upset about it.

Having spoken to Lin, Harry decided that he should go and do some clothes shopping. Searching for a good shop in muggle london, he saw a shop named Cissa's emporium. When he entered the shop he felt magic around him. This is a shop for both muggle and wizard clothing. Having bought an entire new wardrobe, he flashed(a/n; Flashing is the method familiars use to teleport people just like Fawkes.) to Privet Drive into his bedroom. Collecting all his belongings leaving a note for the Dursley's, he left for the Granger's residence again.

He was grinning like a cat imagining the looks on the faces of the order and his 'family' when they find the note.

_Sorry to interrupt you Harry. But we have to be somewhere else at the moment._

_Where would that be?_

_The castle of Merlin. Your friends will arrive there when the tasks given to them are complete. i can sense two of them completing their task. We better go and meet them. They will not like to be ina place unfamiliar to them._

_Yeah. Not to mention chewing me out for sending them to their tasks without a warning, which is not my fault. I will just have to blame it on you._

_That would be a lie. I will answer only when you ask a question. So technically you have to blame the founders for not mentioning it to you._

_You know, you are far too cunning for my sake. Are you sure you are not Salazar Slytherin in disguise._

_Now who is being cheeky. We better not waste time. They will be pretty upset when they return. So we better get going._

_Yeah._

With that they have flashed to the castle where once the Great Merlin has resided.

( A/n: I really liike Pheonixes talking like normal humans, not like the cryptic messages they give. So sorry to dissapoint to the fans of Pheonix talk.)

--

A boy of the age of sixteen was really confused. One moment he was with his friends and next moment he was portkeyed to only God knows where, not to mention utterly cold. Rubbing his hands together he wanted to light a fire, but was afraid to use his wand in case the ministry catches him. Then it hit him. He was now a Lord. This means that he is now legally an Adult, meaning he can now use magic. Cheering slightly he collected some wood and lighted them with his wand.

He couldn't help but take a nap in the comfortable heat given by the flames in the cold forest. He did not know how long he has slept but some grunting and cracking of wood brought him back to awareness. He looked around to see anything is weird. The flames have reduced and the sound of feet cracking the wood was now reaching his ears. Neville carefully put out the flames and hid behind the trees to see what was coming. Suddenly his senses went into overdrive as he smelled something horrible. The smell and the sounds could only mean one thing. Troll.

Now he was really in danger. He cursed his fate. He has absolutely no luck. Why did he have to face a Troll now of ll the times when he was alone and when he is in an unknown forest not to mention very cold. He has heard about Trolls. Massive creature with very good resistance to magic and small horribly. His thoughts are interrupted when he felt the Troll move towards him.

"Oh Merlin. It caught my scent". He silently cursed himself for not noticing and ran toward a clearing in the forest. It would give him a chance to dodge the hits and fire spells without having to bother the spells hitting the trees, which can act as a sheild for the Troll. Reaching the clearing he heard the Troll not far behind him. He ran directly into the middle of the clearing and turned around gathering his courage to fight the Troll. He was oddly comforted by the fact that Ran and harry had managed to beat a Troll in their first year. He would use the same technique after distractng him a bit.

The Troll follwed the smell of a human into hte clearin . It saw the human standing there with a stick pointing at him. Suddenly he saw a beam of red light from the stick hit him. It did not hurt him but irritated him. The human before him was irritating. He has to get rid of him. With this he raised his club upwards to hit him.

Neville stood his ground after his stunner has hit the Troll. It has done its job to infuriate the being before him. He saw the troll raise its club to hit him. Then he suudenly felt fear coming to him. It was not a normal club. It was a club made from Mithril and has anti-magic runes carved into it. How he knew the runes was not a matter to him now. Right now he was busy dodging the blows fromm that club. He now regretted not taking part in Quidditch. He could have learnt a lot of dodging and would have his instincts and reflexes honed up. He made a mental note to ask Harry to teach him Quidditch, if he survives now.

The Troll was now getting angry this human before him was not getting hit. His irritation turnrd to anger and e roared in fury increasing his pace.

Neville was now worried. The Troll roared in frustration and was now attacking him with increased speed. He was not specially good in physical responses. As a matter of fact he was good at almost nothing except Herbology before joining the DA. He has Harry to thank for that. He just barely dodged the last blow and was now getting slower andtired. His muscles are now getting tired and were paining from the exhaustion. It was now a matter of time before he gets hit by the club.

The Troll was now getting impatient. Why won't the human before him die? The insect before him was refusing to get squashed.

Neville jumped backwards and fired an _Incendio _spell at it. It was not working. No spell aimed at the Troll or the Club was working. He then kelt the club coming towards him and land before him sending him stumbling backwards. He was now on the ground and the troll now grunted in truimph of having able to squash the insect before hm.

The club came swinging and Neville rolled to the right as fast as he could but could not avoid it completely. It hit him on the left arm. He felt his shoulder dislocated from the blow. Blood was now flowwing from his injured shoulder. He could no longer move.

The Troll now raised his club to kill him by delivering a final blow. Neville could no longer run and dodge. So he just lay there accepting death. His only regret was not able to help his brother in his fight.

"Brother". Now this is new. Yes his brother. They both have Hufflepuff blood in them. This means he finally found family. No he could not die. He could not leave his brother to fig alone. He will help his brother.

Neville whipped his wand forward and put all his magic into one final spell. He felt the ground beneath him shake and it was providing him with power. Gathering all his power he cast the spell at him

_Reducto maximus._

The spell came out if nowhere. He planned to use a normall reductor cuse but this spell just came out fo his mouth on its own. He felt the magic move out of his arm and into his wand and finally out of his wand speeding towards the unsuspecting Troll and hitting him squarely in the chest directly on the heart. The troll was blasted into smithereens and the enrails were noe falling everywhere. Neville hastily put up a sheild to avoid the flying body parts. Now the troll was finally dead. He let out a breath he was holding and sat back on the ground panting. He was unaware of a yellow dragon coming towards him.

The dragon cametowards him and looked him directly in the eyes, forming the bonds of a familiar and transfering all the knowledge he has and unlocking the founder knowledge.

Neville now understood and summoned the Short sword of Hufflepuff and the Hufflepuff Orden weapons weapons and placing them in his dimension storage and looked at the dragon. He was too tired to talk and passed out.

The dragon slowly wrapped around him and with a flash was gone from the forest.

--

Harry arrived at the castle only to find himself tackled in a bear hug from two hysterical girls. He was not good at comforting girls. His encounter with crying girls last time was a disaster. He just held them trying to calm them. Slowly they calmed down and began berating for not warning them. Harry was surprised at Luna. The norally calm girl was as emotional as Hermoine.

" Hey girls, just calm down and listen to me. I did not know this would happen. If I had known I would have warned you in the least. If I had my way I would have not let you go." he said comforting the two girls. " Besides how could I put my new found family in danger."

"Family"asked Luna shakily.

"Yes you and Hermoine have the two founder blood in you which I too have. It makes me your brother or cousin of sorts." Harry was hoping that this would hope soothe the girls. He was proved wrong when the girls had a fresh round of tears and threw themselves at him in another hug that almost succeded in doing what Voldemort was trying to do to him from the age of one. When they finall let him go he was surprised to see smiles on their faces. _I will never undestand girls._ He thought ruefully but happy that they were no longer crying.

"Now that you are OK, can you tell me what happened to you "

The girls then haltingly retold the trials. By the time they finished Harry was very grim.

_This was not supposed to happen Harry. The founders will never do such a thing. They were just meant to enter the place collect the eggs and if they were able to hatch them, they should be found worthy._

_But what happened with these two. They were almost killed. _

_I don't know. It seems that some one interfered. We have to be careful from now on_

"So tell me Harry. What do you want to do know? And before you answer that could you please tell us WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?" Harry cringed at this. Hermoine was now in her anger mode. It will be difficult to pacify her.

"This is the castle of Merlin" Luna said dreamily. This got the other two in the room to look at her.

"How do you know that."

"That crest" Luna said pointing at the wall where a crst with a gold dragon with silver outlining stood(A/n:Just speculation. I have no idea of what Merlin's crest is)

"Oh". Harry was thanking Luna silently as she got the temper in Hermoine to change into curiosity. Yep this was the Hermoine he always wanted to see.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when there was a flsh of light and the form of Neville fell to the ground. They immediately ran to him. Hermoine checked his pulse while Luna was checking him for injuries. The dragon which was with him now hapy to see his master in safe hand joine the other two and watched him.

" This is not good, he has a serious case of magical exhaustion and a dislocated shoulder. Damn where is that potions creep when we need him."

" Calm down Luna. Harry are there any potions here which we can use. "

" I doubt that Mione. This castle was not operational for many years. Even if we have the potion ingriediets. They wpold only be a poison than a cure."

"Then you have to go get some. I have some skelegrow with me but not sufficiently enough. We need Murtlap and Dittany to cure the exhaustion. You will have to go to Diagon alley to go get some."

"But If the Order finds Harry, they will force him to go back to that place. No Hermoine its not a good Idea. You can get them in Knockturn Aleey if you want"

"Don't be silly Luna. That alley is nothing but danger."

"But Mione that is our only chance. Don't worry I will be careful."

With that he flashed to Knockturn alley. He wore a grayish black robe and hid his face under the hood. He asked Lin to be invisible and started searching for shops to get the items in request. Suddenly he was alerted to a scream. He was familiar to that scream. It can only be caused by one curse, The Cruciactus.

Running to the source of the scream, he saw a Death eater torturing a body on the ground. He recognized the Death Eater. Lucius Malfoy. Anger coursed through his veins.

_Reducto. _He cast the spell at his right shoulder joint which promptly blew apart throwing him a good deal away. He hit a wall and fel down unconscious. Satisfied Harry ran to the figure who was tortured and gasped when he saw who it was.

Draco Malfoy.

He could not imagine even in his wildest nightmares a father torturing his own son. Bit rhen he remembered Sirius's letter saying he was under imperious curse. He checked the pulse and his breathing. It was very weak. Harry needs to make decision. He could not leave Malfoy here. He also needs to take those things for Neville. Then it suddenly hit him. Gently holding him, he calle for Lin and flashed to the hospital wing of Hogwart's.

He carefully laid him on one of the bed. He walked to the potions rack and took two bottles of Skelegrow and Restoration Potions. He then alerted the school nurse and before she could see him dissapeared with aflash of light, leaving a bewildered nurse to treat the victim of the cruciactus curse of his own father.

--

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I originally intended to get Malfoy after the Slytherin heir was inducted. I also hoped this chapter clear the doubts that how they were able to do magic outside the school. Please R&R.


	6. Slytherin Heir

**Chapter 6- Slytherin Heir**

With Draco Malfoy safely in the hospital wing Harry returned to the Castle with the required Potions. He could now imagine how difficult life was to the young Malfoy Heir. Being put with the Imperious curse almost all their life and doing things against their will. Maybe that is the reason why he always tried to pick on them. bringing the potions he gave them to Luna who gently made Neville drink it. He then slowly relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. His pulse also increased. His face slowly began to get back colour. He then fell into a deep sleep, his body replenishing his magic reserves.

" You girls won't beleive what I have seen in Knockturn alley today. Malfoy was being tortured by his own father."

"WHAT". The girls were in shock. They could never imagine a father doing that to their own son.

" Well, that is what I saw. He was in a bad shape. I blasted his father and took him to the hospital wing. It was weird saving him."

"Harry are you mad. How could you go back to Hogwarts. What if they saw you."

"Don't worry Mione. I left before they could even se my face. All they saw was Lin here. Besides its not like I could take him to St.Mungo's. Too many questions will be asked. What's worse they may even blame it on me. Not the first time mind it."

' I know Harry. What you did was correct. But you have to be careful. If Dumbledore finds out about the Pheonix, he may sed Fawkes after him."

"Hm. You got a point Luna. I didn't think about that."

_Don't worry young master. The Fire Pheonix will not follow us._

_How can you be so sure?_

_Becuse I am a royal Pheonix. When all the four elements combine they will give rise to pure power. That is what I am. the single elemental Pheonixes are like my subjects. If they come I can order them not to reveal anything._

_Thank Merlin. I was getting worried that the Old Coot may get the wind of our location._

" Don't worry girls. Lin here is apparently some species of royal Pheonixes and Fawkes being a Fire Pheonix must listen to him."

" If that is possible maybe Lin can order Fawkes to spy on Dumbledore."

"That is a good idea Luna. Now I can see why you are a Ravenclaw." _Lin can you ask Fawkes to spy on Dumbledore._

_Sorry master. Fawkes is bonded to your Headmaster. he cannot betray him. If he does Fawkes may die._

_Oh._ " Lin says that Fawkes cannot betray Dumbledore. He may die if he does."

"Well that was a good idea. Too bad it won't work. Don't worry Luna we will find another way "

" Thanks Hermoine. But I am afraid that the Headmaster may try and seperate us from each other. I don't want to loose the only family I have. Because no one else understands me as you guys."

"I will not let that happen Luna. I promise."

"Now Harry we will havw to find a way to include Blaise. We don't know much about him. How will we aproach him."

" I know Blaise. He is a nice guy. We often write to each other during summer. He is not into all that Pureblood nonsense. He also happens to hate Voldemort. He will help us."

" Yes Luna but how do we get him here."

" Let me go and talk to him. I am sure will be able to get him."

" That is fine Luna. But how will you get there. No. Wait. I forgot. Your familiar right."

" Yes Harry. I should be back in hour."

"Be careful. Return as soon as possible. Also bring some food. I must say I am starving"

Both girls laughed at his Ron like antics.

Luna left in a flash with her familiar and the two sat near Neville waiting for Blaise and Luna.

--

Blaise was a cool person. He was not surprised or shocked by anthing very easily. But what Luna told him rocked him to the core. He was the heir of Slytherin. Sure he was a Slytherin but an heir. He did not imagine it. Whats ore shocking was that Harry Potter is also a Slytherin Heir. Who would have thought that the hero of the Wizarding world would be associated with Slytherin. But then he always got out of tight spots. He should have some cunning. Now it all makes sense. That is why he was destined to defeat the Dark Lord. Merlin knows how much he despises the Dark Lord. But being a Slytherin he could not say it out . But he knew that some Slytherins also does not agree with the Dark Lord.

Blaise then decided that he will help and die if needed to bring down that maniac, even if it means to serve under Harry Potter.

--

By the time Luna and Blasie returned to the Castle Neville had woken up and was filled in with what had happened. He also told them his Trial and by the time he finished both were very grim. This was not supposed to happen. There was a Third force interfering. This will have to be taken into consideration.

" Hello there Potter. i know that we have not spoken much in our school, but I swear On my magic and honour that I will do anything to bring down The Dark Lord." Blaise gave the Unbreakable Vow before Harry had opened his mouth. Harry just smiled and was impressed with hi straight forwardness. He has a feeling that Blaise is not a person who wastes time on small talk. So Harry decided to get straight to business.

" Please Blaise call me Harry. Basically I am Family. We both have Slytherin blood in us making us cousins. So welcom to the family cousin." Harry held out his hand to shake. Blaise took the hand and gave a brief but firm handshake. Harry just smiled and said nothing.

" Thank you Harry. Now Luna explained that I have to undergo some trial to receive the inheritance."

" Yes. But the other trials were subotaged. We believe that a third force is at work. So please be careful. Sad part is we cannot come with you."

Blaise just nodded and knelt before Harry. " Do you Blaise Zabini Heir of Slytherin accept the position of secondary heir in the Protectors Orden and Promise to work for the destruction of evil."

" I do"

" So be it". The emerald entered the body and the magical core started to fuse with the magical core of Blaise. When it is done, he just dissapeared.

" SO that's it guys. All we can do is know wait and see." The other three nodded and began planning on how to bring the rest of the Orden. They also should decide on what to do with going to Hogwarts. They cannot function properly under the thumb of Dumbledore. If he found out about their Group he will definetly try to induct them in the Order of Pheonix to controll them even by force if necessary. Thay cannot do any planning till the last heir returns . So they decided to explore the castle.

--

Blaise landed in some sort of a cave after the Portkey deposited him. He looked around to make sure no one was there. After hearing what the others have told him, he had to be careful. He looked around and saw that it was loaded with gold and artifact.

'A vault. I must be in Gringotts. Thank Merlin for that.'

He slowly explored the vault examining the items and books. Many of them are very rare. So much knowledge is in here.

He was startled when he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned around pointing his wand at the source of the sound. It was a potrair. There was a man in it. Squinting his eyes to get a better veiw, he moved forward untill he got a better veiw of the potrait.

It was Salazar Slytherin.

The potrait picture was watching him with an amused smile. Blaise shook his head to clear the confusion. Laughing at his confused look, Salazar answered his questioning gaze.

" Welcome young heir to the Vault of Slytherin."

" I thought the trial will take place in some remote area like the other three heirs."

Salazar smirked." Well you could have been faced with danger if that was the case. I built it here so that no one can interfere with the trials. I insisted the others to change their trial to thei personal vaults but they did not listen . "

" That is correct. The trials were interfered by some unknown party. They placed dangerous creatures there. They barely made ti out alive."

" See that is precisely the reason why I put it here. "

" Did you know who was interfering."

" No. But I had a feeling that it was possible. So I kept it here. Anyway moving onto the trial. You see the egg over there. If you can make it hatch you are worthy. If not well you will be oblivated and sent back."

" Gee. Thanks for your confidence. Can't you be a little more subtle in scaring others."

" Yes I can. But there is no fun in it." Shaking his head Blaise slowly moved towards the egg. It was beautiful and was glowing. He had no idea on how to hatch it. So he just held it in his hand. Suddenly he felt as if something was pulling all his strength. It was the egg. It was absorbing the magic from his body. Blaise slowly started feeling dizzy but did not allow himself to faint. After a lot of time (or so it seems) The egg slowly cut off its feeding. Blaise felt the egg shaking. Then slowly it started to glow.

CRACK.

The egg cracked open. A small green Dragon was now in his hand. It slowly shook itself and looked into Blaise's eye. He fely something fuse with his magical core. The bond of the familiar was now secured. He suddenly felt all the knowledge of the founder pour into him. He slowly got up. Went toward the end of the vault. He found the box he was looking for. He opened it and pulled out the Sword of slytherin. It was almost similar to the Sword of Gryffindor but has Slytherin name and the hilt has an Emerald insted of a Ruby. Blaise also summone the five other swords and banished the into the dimensional storage space.

" I see that you have sucessfully passed the trial. make sure you correct the name of Slytherin, which gained a bad name. Good luck young Heir."

Blaise nodded and bowed respectfully. The green dragon now named Sal short for Salazar wrapped around his neck and with a flash of green dissapeared from the vault.

--

After Blaise returned he was accousted by the others as to what happened. When he told them the trial, they had o admit the cunningness of the Slytherin founder. Happy that atleast one of them got off easy. They sat down and began discussing on how to gather the followers. Some of them are not familiar names and they doubted the loyalty of some Slytherins. They only calmed down when blaise assured them that they are not followers of Voldemort.

But of how to summmon them. This was an endless debate. The only way to meet them all is to go to Hogwarts and recruit them. But they will place themselves under Dumbledore's jurisdiction.

_Harry there is a way on how to summon them. You have to join your wands with the other four and summon them here. The ancient magic in their blood will portkey them here._

_Why didn't you tell this to us before. We are having headache from that discussion._

_I could, but were was the fun in it. Besides I enjoyed you banging your head on the table. It was pretty amusing. _

_You know you have a very crude sense of humor. You are lucky that spells don't have any effect on you, or else you will be squirming under the strongest tickling charm by know._

" It seems our Lin here, has a solution."

Explaining the situation he shot an annoyed look at his familiar who ignored him and was chatting withthe oter four familiars in the room. Harry and the others joined their wands and summoned the Orden.

There was a violent flash of light and several thuds, leaving 20 confused people looking around.

--

A/N: I have seriously debated wether or not to send Harry and the orden to Hogwarts but decided against it. Don't worry there will be a magic school in the future chapters. I know that the this story has been mostly narrative instead of dialouge but I promise there will be more dialouge in the future chapters. Please R&R.


	7. The Gathering

**Chapter 7- The Gathering**

**Riddle Mannor, Little Hangleton.**

The village of Little Hangleton was plunged into darkness. Cold mist entered the village. All the villagers began shivering. Many have fled the village long time ago. Those who remained slowly began dissapearing only to be found dead. Some are relatively unharmed bodily. But some are found in truly horrible and gruesome fashion. Many women were raped by men and they could not remember. Children also started to dissappear. Authorities who were sent to investigate came back with nothing to report. Some could not even find the village anymore. Its like the entire village dissapeared overnight and no one could even remember it existed.

Little did they know that the village was hosting the most evil and cold hearted person and his entire army. These people are the Darkest Wizards and creatures. Dementors, Werewolves, Necromancers and Dark Wizards and Witches congregated there. They began torturing and killing the remaining villagers. Women and girls were raped. Children were put in cold dungeons. Such brutality and inhuman acts commited there are the result of one evil megalomaniac. Lord Voldemort.

The name many magical people and creatures fear to speak. Such is the fear for this man no monster since he no longer posses a heart that defines a human. But now he became an even more powerfull and evil monster. Impossible. No it is not.

Reason. He had sbsorbed the soul of the most evil person in the medivial period. he boosted the modern megalomaniac power and evil. He became more unforgiving and cold even to his servants. They too were not spared. Being put under cruciactus curse made them hesitant to disobey their master.

This army of pure evil and darkness was waiting and biding time to attack. To destroy. To kill. To obliterate cities.

What can be extent of their destruction. Only time can tell.

--

**Merlin Castle**

Twenty teenagers were looking around confused trying to figure out were they were. Looking at each other they started to panic. Thining that they were kidnapped by the Dark Lord, they drew their wands looking to curse anyone who made a move towards them. But the people of DA recognized each other and grouped together.

BANG

A loud bang made them look towards the door where Harry Potter and four people stood loong at them wth calculated and amused expressions.

" Hello there. I am Harry Potter as most of you know. Don't worry, you are not kidnapped and brought here to --"

" Where are we?"

"What are we doing here?"

" What are you playing at?"

"You cannot get away with this"

BANG

Another explosion brought silence to the room.

" Thanks Luna. Now before you start biting of my head and give me a migraine with your question, give me time to explain. You can question later. You are brought here because of a pact made by your ancestors. The pact was that whenever the Protectors Orden is reborn you will come to fight along with us. It is that blood pact which allowed us to bring you here. Now are there any questions.?"

" What exactly is that pact and how does it affect us?"

" Yeah exactly. How do we know you are telling the truth?"

" What exactly is the Protectors Orden?"

" OK. OK. Slow down people. This may take some time. So let me explain fully. Why dont you sit down." After they all settled down, He explained everything. He was not afraid that they may betray because of the blood pact. What he didn't tell them is that they are inclined to serve him. Their souls will not accept any disobedience. The ancient magic cast by the Founders themselves ensured that. The pact acts like a strong conscience directing them to obey their Lord. In a sense they have already sworn their legience. But that looked much like the Imperious curse to him. So he might atleast pretend that they have a choice. But deep down he knew that they will not disobey him as the magic ensures that no matter how much they hate him.

Finishing the explanation, he glanced a look at them. Most of them are in a state of disbelief. But slowly their expressions changed into a thoughtfull one. He then slowly pushed a tendril of magic in form of Legelimency to veiw their thoughts. They are all intrested in joining the Orden and they hate or disagree with Voldemort. Most thoughtfull was the Slytherins. If what they heard is true, then the Dark Lord is not a true Slytherin but just a saddistic person who enjoys killing and torturing. He will not serve the purpose of improving the wizard world. But they still cannot put their trust completely with the 'Golden Boy' who is Dumbledore's faithfull pawn.

Draco Malfoy decided to voice his thoughts." How do we know that you are not doing this on behalf of the Headmaster. You may simply take advantage of us and pull us into the little club of Dumbledore?"

" That was before he betrayed me Malfoy. I know You still think of me as the 'Golden Boy' of Gryffindor. But you fail to see that I am also an Heir of Slytherin. Did you ever wonder how I got of those sticky situations before. Also the Sorting hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin. But I let prejudice take over my judgment that all Slytherins are evil. thanks to that Headmaster and Weasly."

" But they are all dark wizards. Thay are evil. Come on Harry this is Slytherins we are talking about."

" No Angelina. Magic is neither Light or dark. It is the intent. It is just like a knife. You can use it to craft or carve something beautiful or kill someone in cold blood. It is not the fault of the object but the one using it. That is the same with magic. Imagine a Patronus charm. It is one of the most powerfull Light spell. But you can use it to push some one off the cliffs or stairs to kill the. Is it not evil. Also the cruciactus can be used to cure paralysis and bringing people in coma back if done in a small dose. You see every spell has two sides. It is just the intent that determine the character of the spell. Also Slytherins are not evil. Thay are just ambitious. Also all the Dark Lords are not from Slytherin. Infact the least of them are from Slytherin. Only three are from Slytherin. Five are from Hufflepuff. Six are from Ravenclaw. Actually we have to be wary of them. They are very intelligent and calculating not like Slytherins and are formidable. Lastly the House of light Gryffindor has given nine Dark lOrds. So this proved the prejudice is wrong. "

" That is right. We are purebloods. We also represent magic better than others."

" That is also wrong Daphnee. Purity of blood does not determine their greatness. Although I admit that ancient blood lines need to be preserved. They have many gifts in them. That you will recieve them today If you promise to fight along side me in the Orden. No one here is a servant or master. We are a family."

" Harry I do not understand what it has to do with me. I am a Muggleborn and have no ancient blood in me."

" You are wrong Justin. Your mother was a squib of Warren Family that has been lost for two centuries. You ar ethe first of the Warren blood to have magic after two hundred years."

" Harry. Why are you doing this. You know if you let Dumbledore help you it will be much easier. You need to get back to your Aunt's house. You are in danger here."

" No Tonks you are wrong. Dumbledore is not all the goody two shoes. He may fight for light, but just does not cre for individuals anymore. He thinks that his decisions to every one is correct. He just does everything for his so called greater good."

" But why Harry." Harry sighed and started explaining evrything. The abuse, the starvings, the lies, the manipulations. He told them all about the 5 years of his life. He finally told them about Sirius and the Prophecy. After ending this story, all the people in the room were affected. Even the Slytherins could not hold their emotions. They are showing varying states of sympathy, horror, anger and dislike towards the Headmaster, the first being directed to him. In that moment after listening to the prophecy they pledged that they will follow Harry to death.

Satisfied with them, Harry sent Lin to Gringotts to ask them to send the Orden's Merchandise here. When he told them about the lordship, they were confused.

" But what if our family already have a head. How will it be transfered to us."

" The founders thought about this. So thay made an exception that all Orden members get Co-Lordship or Ladyship of their house. For example Tonks is a member of the Black Family. But I already am the Lord Black. So she will get the Co-Ladyship of the Blacks."

Satisfied with the answers they slowly began to mingle and get to know each other. Samine and Christopher were seventh year Slytherins while Alice was a Graduate who left two years ago. Glacine also was a graduate of Hufflepuff who is a year senior to Fiona who is in Ravenclaw. Norman was Oliver Wood's classmate in Gryffindor. They were talking and laughing occasionally from Norman's jokes.

They were interuppted by the arrival of Goblins. Each one of the new members were taken to their family Orden chest. A ring signifying their headship was kept. Also the rings acted as wands focusing their magical poweres as they do not have wandless magic as the founder's heirs.Taking the rings they slipped it on their fingers. Immediately they were surrounded by a nimbus of light as each member was accepted. Also the Mithril armour present in their rings materialized around their bodies. They were impressed. It was mean looking. They are more safe than Basillisk skin armour. The armour was weightless and has slots for wands, incase of the orden weapons, hilts and dagger holders.

Harry also started to call his armour made from Orihalcon matal. This was the metal forged by the ancient Atlanteans and only Pendragon heirs can wear them. The four founder heirs also called their armours made from Arkanite. Slightly less powerfull than Orihalcon and more than Mithril they completed thair attire by summoning thair weapons and putting them in their hilts.

Slowly all the members were called one by one to recieve their weapons and in the process completing their Vow. When everyone were done the Goblins stood in awe as the Young warriors most of them not out of school looking so formodable that it sebt shivers in the spines of even the most fiercesome Goblin warriors. Thay all emitted power and magic from their auras. They are surely a group to be careful with. Matbe the Goblins should give them their support. they have been neutral because there were no correct leaders. It was the Dark Lord or Dumbledore. But now the Third party has risen having power magically and Politically they are a force to be aware of if they are ever crossed. The Goblins now felt sorry for all the DE's who will cross their paths.

Harry surveyed the group with pride. The Orden has now been sucessfully woken up. They now have 21 Winzengmont seats of 54 seats, not to mention the founder seats and the Pendragon claim. Any heir of Pendragon is the co head of the Department of Mysteries, originally founded by the King Aurthur himself. That is why that department is seperate from the Ministry. Now the Unspeakables are on his side. Nicholas Flamel, the current head of the Unspeakables have contacted him and Pledged his Loyalty and that of the Unspeakables. Now he has an Army of 200 witches and wizards. He is considering sending envoys yo the Vampires and Veelas to ask their alliance or atleast asking them to maintain nuetrality. Yes he needed envoys. He supposed Flamel will be suitable for the vampires. But the Veelas are not so easy. Not many males can maintain their composure in their midst and females look at them with distrust. Only a Veela can talk to them. He then remembered Fleur. Yes she will be fine. She still owes him a favour from the second task. He thought about Fleur, those deep Cerulian eyes, silvery blonde hair, those pink lips..., STOP. Why was he thinking that.

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he stood up and went to the centre of a four armed star in the Great hall of Merlin Castle. He called them all to stand in their respective positions with Harry in the centre, Neville, Luna, Hermoine and Blaise at the beginning of each arm. Their respective Orden members standing along the arm. They now know what they were doing. The declaration of war ritual. Their inheritance brought them their memories back.

They took out their wands pointing to the sky. All of them began to glow white. The Goblins stood in awe as they watched the proceedings. The Orden as one recited the ancient Oath of war.

" We, the Warriors of the Orden, hereby swear on our magic and soul to bring down evil and seek vengence on the Dark Lord and his servants, death shall come soon to them and hereby we the Orden declare war on them and may good win, so be it." Withthis all of them pinted their wands at Harry who accepted their magic to him and stated to glow brighter. He gathered all this magic in his wand and slowly incanted a spell which gives a symbol which will instill fear in evil.

PHEONIXORA.

A gaint Pheonix of pure whire erupted in the sky about 40 miles in the atmosphere giving off magic and trills that is felt by all the magical population all over Europe. This is their warning and also in some way hope to them.

The Orden is Back.

--

In some place of Southern Britain a single person sat looking above to see the White Pheonix.

The Heir of Merlin.

She smiled. It is going to start soon. Sighing , she layed back knowing that the orden would find her.

Smiling again, she fell back to sleep.

--

In Hogwarts, The great wizard Dumbledore watched out to see the Great white Pheonix. He was shocked. He knew what it means.

But how. He needs to find out the leader of the Orden and make him join him. Yes they would need leadership and Guidance which he will be willing to give. Having such a powerfull organization, he is guaranteed to win. He will the become famous again.

Fawkes looking from his perch shook its head in amusement as he thought about the useless plans which his familiar is planning that are sure to fail. Shaking his head Fawkes took off to hunt for food, leaving his familiar planning futile schemes to take over the Orden.

--

In the Mansion of the Riddles, The Dark Lord Voldemort and his army looked into the sky and saw the White Pheonix. Yes noe the real war has begun. Some of them shivered in fear as they thought of the power of the Orden. But the others are eager for blood and killing.

Yes the devastating 2nd war of the wizarding war has begun.

--

A/N: Sorry about the delay. But exams can be such a pain. Also forgive me for the secrecy of the Merlins heir. That is supposed to be a surprise. Also there will be Fleur in the next chapter. Hope you liked this chapter. please R&R.


	8. Attack on Diagon Alley

**Chapter 8- Attack on Diagon Alley**

Harry is very happy. The involvement of the Department of Mysteries has given him access to the research made by the Department. It involves weapons and potions which can be used for warfare. Also the wand research made by them made it possible to have indestructable matal wands. The metal is bought from the Dwarfs who live in the Ural Mountain range. The new wands have a focus stone in them enhancing the power of the wand ten folds. Harry's new wand has a Diamond as a focus and the head feather of his Familiar, Lin had given him the feather after Harry found every other core present with the wand maker unsuitable.

The new wands have many charms that make them look like their previous wands and also they can be handled only by the owner. Any other who touches it will recieve a shock. They can also be summoned from anywhere across the world if they lose them in a fight.

The Orden also are training under the guidance of many teachers who are best in their feilds. The memory potion also is helping them to study faster. They are also learning to use Charms and Transfiguration in duelling. The DoM also are recieving funding from the vaults of the Founders. After being neglected for many years by the ministry, the DoM started recruiting people.

The families of the Orden members initially have shown reluctance to let their children fight. But a demonstration of duelling from them convinced them. The family members are relocated to their family manors and the Fidelous was employed. The Ministry and Winzengmont members have Portkeys that deposit them straight to their houses in case of an attack.

All in all the preparation for war is going well. Harry only hoped that everyone of them makes it out alive. The elemental training also made them more deadly in case they lose their wands. The other Orden Members recieved the elemental powers of their Founder Heirs.

All they need is a weak point in the Death eater Dark Mark that can be used to incapcitate them just like Voldemort. In theory Harry's mental link to Voldemort can be exploit. But there is no succes till date.

The Order of Pheonix found out about Harry's escapade and are searching for him. Tonks volunteered to spy on thr Order and is bringing them important information and names of new DE members. It seems that Dumbledore is more interested in searching for Harry than capturing Death Eaters.

This obsession with Harry by Dumbledore is making Harry to reconsider his thoughts of alliance with the Order and by the information from Tonks the Weasley Family. It seems except the twins the rest of the family are actively searching for him and are convinced that Harry should be sent back to the Dursleys.

" I can't beleive it." Harry said sighing. The Weasley's are like family to him. To think that they betrayed him is too painful to think. It also seems that Ron was spying on Harry and reporting to Dumbledore, in return he is made the Prefect and promised Quidditch captaincy and Headboy post.

" I know. To think that I considered him as a friend. Its lucky I did not agree to become his Girlfriend when he asked. I never thought he coild stoop so low to get his dream. But don't worry Harry we are still your friends and would die before betraying you." hermoine was consoling Harry. Neville, Luna and Blaise nooded their heads in agrrement.

" Thanks guys. I don't know what I coild do without you. You are my family now and I am not willing to loose you too. I promise to protect you with."

" By the way what do you think Tonks will find out today. The Order almost stopped their activities to find you. How annoying is that?"

" I know Neville. Maybe i should make an appearnce in public to show them I am still alive. I also need to have little 'Talk' with our esteemed Headmaster and tell him that the Orden will not be attending Hogwarts till the war is over."

" Are you sure about that Harry. We still need to learn and write our NEWTs. I mean its important to end this war, but still we need to finish our education."

" Ever the studious one aren't you Granger. Do you think that our Headmaster will let us fight or leave the Castle if we go back. He will surely use his power as Headmaster to control us and the Orden."

" Blaise has a point Hermoine. Besides don't you think we are learning more here with all the specialists than in Hogwarts."

" O.K. I suppose it is more educational here."

" There's uor Hermoine, always looking for more knowledge. Geez I hate to see what will happen to those who stop you from reading and learning. I definetly don't want to be in their shoes."

" She will probably hit them on their heads with a mobile library."

Hermoine turned scarlett at this.

--

Fleur is sitting in the Leaky Couldron drinking fire Whiskey. She broke up with Bill a week ago. It seems that Bill only loved her because of her Veela heritage and her Veela charm. He did not have any resistance to the charm as Fleur thought before but hid it well to make it look like he was resistant to it.

Sighing again she leaned back in the chair contemplating her life. It is difficult for a Veela to get real love. Many males just fall for their charm. Male Veelas also do not mate with her because she has inherited only one quarter Veela blood. It seems that the second duughter of a Human Veela mating will inherit full Veela heritage. Gabriell is lucky, thought Fleur.

Being three quarter human she wishes to have a real love life than that of one based on the Veela charm. It is incredibly rare to find a male resistant to Veela charm. Normally they are taken by a Full blooded Veela.

Fleur was mentally counting the number of men she met till day. All of them fell for her Veela charm and others just considered her as a Trophy than a person. There is only one person who sees her as she is.

Harry.

Yes the seemingly helpless fourteen year old boy saw her as a person. He won the tournament which was even difficult for full fledged aurors to win. He also escaped the Dark Lord. But he is neither helpless nor a boy. No he is a man . No boy could ever win against a Hungarian Horntail and successfully throw of the Imperious.

In the second task he rescued not only his hostage but also Gabriel. Many people considered him show off and ridiculed him. But the othe champions did not even consider even once to rescue her sister.

She has a soft spot for him from that day onwards. The reason she went for the job in Gringotts is to be close to him. But that blasted Headmster of his and her Ex did not allow her to meet him claiming that he does not need more burden. Even when his Godfather died, no one allowed her to visit him to console him. Now he has run away, maybe even from her reach permanently. If that is true she now has no reason to stay in England. She is considering to return to France.

Sighing again she got up and walked into Diagon Alley. But the sight before her was not what she expected. There are about twenty Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley.

Bringing out her wand she shot a stunner at the nearest Death Eater dropping him unconscious. Two of the Death Eaters then spotted her and began firing off curses and Unforgivables at her. Dodging them she jumped behind a table and put the strongest sheild she knows.

Suddenly she heard pops and several Aurors apparated to the battlefeild. But they are stopped by the DE from reaching the people in the shop where she is hiding. Four DE's started to take down thepeople in the shops. One of them pointed their wand at her " Avada..."

But he did not complete it as he got hit bu a bludgeon spell on his head. Fleur spun around to see her rescuer.

Harry. He saved her. And Merlin he looked hot with a golden coloured armor, a sword in his left hand and a wand in his right.

He did not waste time. Getting into action he started shooting spells at the Death Eaters. What is surprising is that he is shooting to kill. Bludgeon and cutting spells aimed at their necks and heads. Fleur could not beleive the change in his personality. Maybe his Godfathers death changed him.

Lost in her thoughts she did not see a Death Eater sneak up on her. She only saw the green light of the killing curse heading towards her only to hit a figure who jumped in front of her.

--

Harry is presently walking towards the Leaky Couldron after finishing his business in Gringotts. He grinned remembering the argument between him and the four Heirs. They were adamant to let him go alone to Diagon Alley. But he convinced them to let him go and thay reluctantly agreed after he agreed to come back quickly.

' I should get back quickly '. Harry was about to Portkey back to the castle when he heard several Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley. He saw someone fire a stunner at one of them and ducking behind a table. Then with many pops several Aurors apparated.

It is a scene of mayhem. Several Aurors are instantly taken down. Harry began casting severing and bludgeoning spells at the Death Eaters. He decided not to show them mercy after seeing what they have done.

' They don't deserve to live after the sins they have commited.' He cast a bludgeon hex at a death eater who was about to hit a woman with the killing curse. Turning around to see the woman, he gasped.

It is Fleur. She would be dead if he did not stop the DE. However while he is distracted another death eater cast the killing curse at her.

" NO" He could not let her die. Without hesitation, He jumped in the path of the killing curse. He only had time to see the horror stricken face of Fleur before blackness claimed him.

--

Fleur is unable to move for sometime.' What happened. I am sure I was just about to die.' Squatting near the person who just saved her, she gasped when she recognized the person. It is Harry. He jumped in front of her to take the Killing curse. Silent tears poured from her eyes. Brave and noble Harry, she could never see or talk to him again.

' If only I paid attention, he would have lived.' She then has come to a decision. ' I will not allow him to die. It was my turn to die today not his. I will save him even if it kills him.'

Fleur cut her palms and Harry's. Placing her palms on his, she let the blood mix with his. This is an ancient ritual that allows a person to bring back someone if the person is willing to sacrifice his or her soul. Fleur knows this may very well kill her but she could not care less. Right now the world needs Harry more than her.

The ritual began to take effect as a nimbus of golden light surrounded them. Fleur pushed her magic and soul energy hard into Harry as she was facing repulsion. Harry's soul was not accepting her sacrifice. But she pushed on. Finally when the nimbus faded, she fell on top of him unconscious. The emergency portkey activated taking them to Merlin Castle.

That day, the Potter family trees all over the world updated with a new edition which connected to Harry Potter with a golden string.

It is Fleur Delacour Potter.

--

Far away in Southern England, the Heir of Merlin felt this. Smiling at her soon to be comrade's new development she could not help but be happy for Harry.

That day she decided to let the Orden know about her. She is now needed to help the Orden understand what happened. Calling for her familiar, a Spirit fairy, She flashed to the castle of Merlin.

That day Catherine Elizabeth Black also known as Heir of Merlin returned to the Protectors Orden.

--

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I needed to finish my project. Big headache really. This is a narrative part and I promise there will be more Dialoge in the next chapter. As you can see from this chapter, the weasley's are not going to be friendly except the twins and Ginny. Also the Heir of Merlin returned. Please don't flame me about the identity. Yes she is a Black. You will find out her parentage in the next chapter. The members of Orden will not be returning to Hogwarts. That will interfere with the story.

I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.


	9. Reunion

**Chapter 9- Reunion**

**Merlin Castle**

The people in the Merlin castle are panicking. Their leader is lying in a coma like state after a fight in Diagon Alley. Initial scan results from the healers of the DoM show that he is hit with the killing curse and not only that but Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard participant is also lying in a similar condition. What is more baffling is that the scans shows that she is also hit with the killing curse.

How could they still be alive after taking the killing curse? is the question going through everyone's mind. The researchers from DoM could not understand it. It seems that both have taken the same curse together. But a single killing curse will work only for a single person.

" Do you think they will be OK?" Hermoine is worried that he may never wake up. Harry is the only person who did not ridicule and tease her for her intelligence. He is her first and best friend. Ron may also be her friend but seeing that he only became so as to stay with Harry. Now that he ignored Harry and her all summer she is not sure if he evens considers her as a friend now he is not seeing Harry as a friend. Harry is not only her friend but a brother she always wanted. She could not lose him now after he acknowledge her as family.

" Don't worry Mione. He took a Killing curse when he is a baby. If anyone can pull through it would be him." Luna assured her.

" Yes Mione, Harry is very strong and he loves us. He will not leave us." Neville too was confident Harry can pull through this. Harry is like a brother to him too. When everyone looked down on him and ridiculed him, Harry stood up for him. He never really learned anything except Herbology and the teachers never really cared for him. But Harry is the only teacher who really took interest in teaching him. He never pushed him and let him learn in his own speed. He also helped him build his confidence, especially after the Ministry event. He also learnt that Sirius Black is an innocent and Harry's Godfather. His heart bled to see Harry tear up after seeing Sirius falling through the Veil. His last parent figure also died. That day Neville pledged to stand by Harry even if he has to fight the entire world.

Blaise did not comment. First thing is he does not know much about Harry Potter, only from what he heard from his fellow Slytherins and the Ravenclaws. Ravenclaw and Slytherin usually get along well. So the information from Ravenclaw is much more reliable. But whatever the things he heard from others, did not measure upto the real Harry Potter. He sincerely hoped and prayed Harry to get better.

Cho and Draco also sat there thinking. Cho got over Harry, but it did not mean she does not care for him anymore. Harry is a great person and he apologised for his behaviour in his Fifth year even if she was at fault.

Draco is much more reserved. he spent his last five years hating him, but because of his father. When Harry rescued him, his arch enemy from being tortured by his own father rocked him to the core. He still does not care for him as the others yet but he does respect him very much. He too prayed for his recovery.

The rest of the Orden is also in a similar state. Four hours passed since he went into coma. They are getting little worried. Lin also perched on his bed singing softly not to disturb him but to lift the spirits of everyone else. He knew what happened and did not worry much.

Suddenly Harry and Fleur glowed Gold. magic and energy poured out of them in waves. Their auras mixed together and merged with each other. Then a green light emerged from the dispelling it into the void created above them. After the void closed, the glow receeded and they felt the magic outpour reduce.

" What in the name of Merlin is that." asked Neville to everyone.

" That my friend is the Soul Bond expelling the Killing curse." said a voice behind them.

Immediately wands turned to point at the newcommer. She was a beautifull girl. Her long sily black hair reached her waist and is tied in a neat braid. She has bright blue eyes with silver tinge in them. A fairy is perched on her shoulde and she is carrying a metallic warrior staff with two blades on the end embedded into the staff. She also has a gauntled made of gold on her left hand. She was looking at them with a small smile on her lips.

" Who are you" demanded Luna. " How did you get here?" she asked suspiciously. She left her dreamy voice and her tone was hard surpring the others around her. She may not shoe it but she is very protective about Harry. He did not tease her and call her names when everyone ridiculed her. She sees him as a bother and will not let anything harm him.

Lin who recognised who it was trilled in happiness. She abandoned perching on the bed, and perched on the newcommers other shoulde trilling in happiness.

The Orden seeing this lowered their wands. Lin is harry's familiar and if she trusts this person so can they.

" Its good to see that he has so may loyal friends" She spoke with a smile. Her voice was musical and it soothened their negative emotions, just like a Pheonix sound.

" Not to be rude but who exactly are you and how did you get here?" Hermoine asked.

" What? Were you not wating for my arrival. look at what i am Holding. You the smartest witch should identify it."

Hermoine looked at the staff and it immediately hit her." That is the Staff of Merlin. It means that you are..."

" Yes I am the Heir of Merlin." Everyone gasped at this at immediately got on their knee giving her a Knight salute. She aknowledged them.

"Rise my friends. For you are not my followers but family. I actually wanted to come a little later but the condition of my Godbrother forced me to come earlier."

" Godbrother? What do you mean Godbrother?"

" My dear Luna. You know who Harry's Godfather is?"

" Yes it is Sirius Black. But you...Oh.OH"

She smiled." Yes my name is Catherine Elizabeth Black. I am Sirius Black's daughter."

" But that is impossible. Sirius did not marry. He would have told us." Hermoine asked her.

Cathie(A/N: I will call her Cathie from now on) looked at her with sad eyes." My father married a muggle just before James Potter and Lilly Evans marraige. It was done in the Muggle world to protect my mother."

" If Sirius is really married and has a child then why did he not bring you back."

She looked a little angry at this. " Dumbledore performed a memory charm at everyone who knows about this even me to make me forget about my father. He made my mother and me go to the States. I attended Salem."

" If he performed a memory charm, then how did you know all this."

" My powers as the Heir of Merlin started coming back. This power made it possible for the memory charm to break. I immediately came back to England. After coming here the I recieved my heritage. I inquired about my father and my Godbrother. I learnt that my father died. Imagine my surprise when I found out who is the leader of the Orden."

She looked a little sad at this point. But she shrugged it of and slowly moved towards the bed where her brother lay. (He is after all a Black now). When no one stopped her she moved a little faster. Banishing her staff to her dimension storage container, she sat on the bed, looking at her brother after so many years of seperation. She rememberd the time when they were younger. He always played with her. Her eyes, now drinking in his features are shining with happines. Slowly a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She could not take this seperation anymore. She gently bent down and hugged him, tears of happines and sadness coming out of her eyes at once. Slowly she became aware of him moving his muscles. She jumped back in surprise. He is not supposed to wake this early.

Harry opened his eyes and found himself looking into a familiar looking bluish silver eyes. Then it hit him. The memories of this girl no his sister from his childhood. His Godsister, the last remaining Black, the daughter of his only parental figure.

" Kattie?" He asked unsurely.

She nodded with tears in her eyes. He too felt tears risisng in his eyes. So lost in finding her sister again he did not notice Fleur watching them. He let out a strangled sob and jumped up hugging her fiercely, years of sadness from her seperation coming out of him in tears. Both are unaware that they are thinking the same thing.

' My sister. Finally.'

' My brother. At last'

--

A/N: I hope you guys loved this. If you don't like the soul bond form so quikcly, it is necessary for him to survive the killing curse. It is the power he knows not in my story. Don't worry there will be other romances.

Please R&R.


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10- Explanations**

Fleur watching the two hug each other and could not help but feel a little jealous. Immediatetly she realized what she thought. _'What? What am I thinking? This is Harry I am thinking about.'_

_' Yes but you know you have a crush on him' _a voice in her retorted.( A/N: I am going to write Fleur"s speech in normal English. I honestly could not imitate it).

_'Shut up'_

Fleur engrossed in her thought did not notice Cathie looking at her in a calculating look. Harry too noticed where she is looking and decided that introductions are in order. " Katty, this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur this is Catherine Black, my sister in all but blood." Cathie smiled at his comment and looked at Fleur who is now lokking at her with a small smile.

" Hi nice to meet you. As you already know I am Catherine.You can call me Cathie if you wish. Only this over grown slug calls me Katty." greeted Cathie ignoring a loud 'HEY' from Harry at the last statement.

Fleur got up from her bed and hugged the startled girl slightly who froze at first but returned the gesture. Tears of happiness forming in Cathies eyes. She never felt any love from a family except from her mother. Everyone else looked at her like she is some kind of a disease. But she is now glad to get acceptance. The rest of the people in the room looked on with interest. Slowly Hermoine got up and hugged Cathie. She may not be a telepath or a Legillimens but she knows that look anywhere. It is the look that often used to be on her face before she met Harry. Now she does not feel it. Not with Harry with her.

" Welcome to the Family," she softly whispered in Cathies ears. The girl just nodded and looked around her at he other people and noticed only acceptance but with curious looks on their faces.

She sighed tiredly and addressed them" You all want to know how he survived the Killing Curse. Well you all know that Fleur has Veela blood in her. Magical creatures have their own brand of magic and one of them is soul magic. As you all know Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas. Faes, Drows and Dwarfs don't usually mate outside their species. In order for the to be happy, they form a sort of bond that links their souls in some formmaking them mates. So they are usually form a link and automatically are declared married." Here Harry andFleur bristled a little not liking where this is going." This also happens on rare occasions when they mate with Humans. This link allows them to transfer some abilities of one partner to other and vice versa. But usally this link is not strong to survive strong curses."

" If this is not so strong then how did they survivethe Avada."

" In this case something extremely rare happened. Instead of a link formation, the souls have united as one. We can now call them as a half of each other." She said grinning slyly at the bonded couple." Now Fleur Delacour no longer exists, only Fleur Potter does. All the legal work is automatically done when a bond occurs, so..."

Before she finished this explanation both Fleur and Harry fainted. Cathie sighed and helped carry Fleur to the bed. This is going to be long day.

--

After the two bonded regained consciousness, the situation was once again explained by Cathie clearly. They also found out that Fleur can now speak parsletounge and have gained the ability to controll elements upto some extent. Cathie also explained that they cannot be killed anyway else to kill both of them at once wthout even a microsecond delay because if not their souls get repaired instantly.This gives them an edge over the enemy. Fleur and Harry finally confessed their feelings to each other finally. They both were happy to know that their feelings are returned and because of this they accepted the soul bond easily.

The Delacour was informed of this develpment. Neverthless to say they were surprised at first but they gave their blessings to the new couple. Gabriel was a little dissapointed that Harry is married to her sister and not her. But her love to her sister won over her jealousy and she too congratulated the new couple.

Now all that is left is to go to Gringotts and finalize the deal wiith the Goblins.

--

In the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is not a happy man. Harry potter ran away from the Dursleys and is spotted in Diagon Alley few days later and is reported fighting Death Eaters, but as soon as Albus reached the Alley to bring back Harry to the Dursleys, he disapeared again.

Another thing which is worrying is that the tracking spells that have cast on him stopped functioning.Also the soul restrainer and the magic binder spells have broken off. This made no sense. How could he remove them even if by a sliim chance he found it. Doesn't he know it is for his own good.

The appearance of the Orden did no good to him to. He is trying to find them through the ministry and his other sources but nothing is turning up. He asked his Pheonix to take a letter and invitation for them to join the Order of Pheonix, but his Pheonix seems unable to find them and returned with the letter. This is fustrating. This new faction is powerful and he needs it under his influence so they can properly fight Voldemort.

Looking over at the window with a sigh he decided to take this matter to the Ministry to force this new group to come out and meet him. With a determined look he flooed to the minister's office.

--

Fleur and Harry along with the Delacour family are walking to the Gringotts bank. Harry is wearing a glamour spell. It is unnecessary to draw the attention of the public and the Order. Arriving at the bank he caught a glimpse of pink hair. He winked at Tonks and Tonks and continued into the Bank.Tonks has been invaluable to them spying on both the Ministry and Dumbledore. Together they walked into the Potter financial advisor's and manager's office.

Ripthaw, the previous manager is executed on account of swidling his funds to Dumbledore and the Order. Thinking about it made Harry angry and his magic boiled. A warm soft arm took hold of his hand and squeezed it. He looked up to see Fleur smiling at him. He squeezed back looking at her with gratitude. The couple do not need words to convey their feelings, their bond made it possible for them to broadcast their feelings to each other.

" Hello Griphook, May your gold flow freely" he greeted his new account manger.

" Good afternoon to you too Lord Potter and may your profits never ends." He greeted back.

" Griphook, you must know why I am here right"

" Yes Lord Potter, I have indeed seen the family Tapestry which have just been upgraded a day ago. Now we by the Goblin Law Officailly recognize your bonded as Lady Potter." he replied with a toothy grin.

Harry shifted slightly but the love he felt through the bond reassured him. He nodded at Griphook who now called a Gonling to bring the Potter family jewel box.

" Wow" Fleur said softly seeing the Potter family jewels. Harry smiled at her and withdrew a ring and a necklace with the Potter family crest on it. He the proceeded to merge the Pendragon, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Symbols on it. Finishing it he silently slid the ring onto her finger and proceede to put the necklace around her neck. Fleur let a tear of happiness out of her eyes. She is truly happy. This is her dream and it is now fulfilled. Harry's in-laws silently cheered them on from the background. They both started walking over to them beaming untill Harry sunndenly stopped. Fleur is looking at him questioningly. He just smiled at her.

" Fleur take the family and go home. I need to take care of some other business." Seeing her hesitate he softly gave her a push smiling disarmingly. Fleur just glared at him but relented. Giving him a quick kiss she left with her parents and sister.

" Now Griphook, is there anyway for me to adopt a persos as a sibling at my age and please call me Harry."

" Yes Harry it is possible. Who would you like to adopt."

" Her name is Catherine Elizabeth Black, daughter of Sirius Black."

"Oh, we thought that she is still in the Muggle world."

" She would have returned long back ago but thanks to old Dumb old Dork it did not happen. Can you make it official as soon as possible. I have a feeling he will try to take her away if he finds out. I need to take some precautions."

" Yes Harry, it will be done soon. Being Lord Black will make it much easier. Just sign here and it will be done."

Harry signed the parchment which glowed blue before vanishing." Now onto the other matters, I want the Black vault emptied and put into the Potter family vault. Also merge the families of Potter and Black together. Open a seperate vault in the name of Catherine Elizabeth Black-Potter with 4 million galleons in it."

" Yes Harry it shall be done. Would you also like to merge some other families."

" No not now. My friends can do so if they want but I doubt it will be any time soon. Anyway I need to go and take care of some business in Diagon Alley. May you enemies shiver in fright."

" May your enemies die at your power. Good day Lord Potter."

With that Harry left the Bank to go meet the only Weasly's he knows he can trust.

--A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I had a lot of work to do. Harry will be meeting the twins in the next chapter and another character to spy in the Order. Sorry can't tell you, will ruin the suspense.

Please R&R

Also I need a Beta. If anyone is interested please mail me.


	11. Adoption Notice

Sorry people but this is not an update. I am putting this story for adoption. If anyone is interested please mail me.


End file.
